1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal channel test apparatuses and methods, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for testing multiple signal channels of a digital video recorder (DVR).
2. Description of Related Art
A DVR allows a user to record video programs to a recordable medium, and to playback the recorded programs on different multimedia devices, such as televisions or digital video disk (DVD) players. Usually, the DVR may have one or more signal channels for transmitting the programs between the DVR and the multimedia devices. To ensure the transmission functions properly, the performance of the signal channels needs to be tested.
Performance testing of the signal channels of the DVR can be performed at the factory before the DVR is deployed. Typically, the performance test is performed manually. However, such manual performance tests may be complicated and inefficient. Thus, a need arises to address the above-mentioned problems.